1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to systems for affixing transparent panes to a curved canopy and, more particularly, systems for securing flat rigid panels to a curved canopy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of canopies and other roof structures have been developed and used for many years. Some of these structures incorporate the use of a transparent or translucent cover that shields precipitation, but that allows natural sunlight to pass through. Examples of such structures are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,088,978, 5,291,705, 4,862,657, 4,987,705, 5,103,603, 4,621,472, 5,797,225, 5,617,682, 5,509,250, 5,394,664, 5,163,257, and 5,580,620.
Prior roof structures have been dome-shaped or otherwise curved or vaulted for aesthetic and various other reasons. Typically, these roofs have been xe2x80x9cstick builtxe2x80x9d meaning that they are assembled on-sight from specially designed elements. These designs generally involve vertical structural shapes that, in many cases, span the width of the overall structure. Such elements are typically composed of multiple segments that are connected by gussets or of large, curved structural shapes. However, such elements are both expensive and time consuming to manufacture. Also, these types of roofs have presented a persistent problem for using glass or glass-like transparent materials. Typically, such materials are brittle and cannot be easily bent to fit the contour of a curved roof. Although such materials can sometimes be made in a curved or convex shape, such shapes are relatively difficult and expensive to manufacture.
In the prior art, there were attempts to develop systems by which flat glass panels could be secured to a curved roof. For example, in some cases the glass panels were supported by molded gaskets, tapered spacer tubes, bar stock shims, and paired, telescoping channels. Such gaskets, spacer tubes shims and channels typically were formed to provide one side that was flat to match the glass panel and an opposite side that was contoured to match the contour of the rafter or other roof support structure. Therefore, such gaskets and similar elements were limited in that they had to match the contour or curvature of a particular rafter or other support member. Another difficulty with such gaskets and similar elements was that they often required the use of multiple lengths or types of screws or other fasteners. The particular length or type of the fastener depended on the location of the fastener on the panel and also varied with respect to the support member. This resulted in a large inventory of parts for assembly and made the assembly more complicated and time consuming.
As one alternative to the use of molded gaskets and functionally equivalent elements, glass modules or panes have been developed for application in a particular roof structure. However, in some cases these designs required large modules, curved metal profiles, or multiple shell extrusions; all of which were difficult and expensive to design, construct and install. In some cases, the modules incorporated relatively large, arc-shaped elements that were difficult and expensive to construct and transport to the place of assembly. In other cases, modular systems such as a split mullion design were found to be inefficient in that they incorporated redundant junctions for the modular units. This resulted in additional parts that increased the weight and cost of the roof. In some instances, these systems incorporated exposed exterior caps, gaskets and fasteners that presented potential leak points and also complicated the maintenance and cleaning of the roof after construction.
In some applications, it has been necessary to incorporate the use of photovoltaic cells with the prior art modular designs for curved roofs. In those situations, the exterior caps of the prior art modular systems shaded the photovoltaic cells and tended to trap dirt so as to increase the difficulty and expense of cleaning the cells.
Another objection to some prior art systems has been that their design requires numerous parts, large fasteners or has otherwise resulted in an assembly with a cluttered appearance or that is otherwise aesthetically objectionable. Also, prior art systems, including modular type systems, have been mechanically complicated. Their installation has required the use of specialty equipment and has generally also required the skills of specially trained installers.
Still another objection to systems for securing flat panels to a curved support structure as known in the prior art has been that the known designs were deficient in some practical respects. For example, some designs did not provide for certain practical features such as a maintenance walkway.
Accordingly, there was a need in the prior art for a mechanically simple, cost effective modular system by which flat glass panels and the like could be secured to rounded or domed roof structures. The need included modular systems having lower manufacturing, installation and maintenance costs. Preferably, such an improved system would eliminate the need for external caps. Also, there was a need for a modular system that would allow replacement of individual panels without the disturbing adjacent panels. For the particular application of photovoltaic panels, there was also a need for a system having a low vertical profile such that the photovoltaic panels would remain unshaded at times of low solar azimuth.
In accordance with the invention that is disclosed herein, a modular system secures panels to a domed or vaulted canopy or roof that includes at least two rafters or other parallel support members. The system includes a module wherein a transverse hook support panel is supported on a first rafter of the roof system. The module further includes a transverse plate support panel that is oriented substantially parallel to the transverse hook support panel and that is supported on a rafter that is adjacent to the first rafter. The module further includes a base member that is secured between the plate support panel and the hook support panel. In addition, the module includes as pivot member that is also secured between the plate support panel and the hook support panel. Also, the module includes hook glazing members that cooperate with the hook support panel and with one of the base member or the pivot member. In addition, the module includes plate glazing members that cooperate with the plate support panel and the other of the base member or the pivot member. The hook glazing members and the plate glazing members are attached to the panel to secure the panel to the module.
Preferably, the hook support panel, the plate support panel, the base member and the pivot member define a cell and a transverse cross-support member is connected between the base member and the pivot member to section the cell. The cross-support member further includes a hook support surface and a base support surface. The hook support surface of the cross-support member is coupled to the hook glazing member and the plate support surface is attached to the plate glazing member. The hook glazing members and the plate glazing members are attached to the panel to secure the panel to the module.
Also preferably, the transverse plate support and the transverse hook support are included in respective first and second transverse joints with each of the transverse joints further including a transverse guide member. The transverse guide member defines a hook support panel slot and a plate support panel slot. The hook support panel slot receives an edge of the hook support panel and the plate support panel slot receives an edge of the plate support panel. The transverse guide member thereby supports the hook support panel and the plate support panel.
More preferably, the pivot member has a bearing structure that comprises a flange and the base member has a pedestal and a platform. The pedestal comprises a wall in combination with an elbow panel that are each connected to the platform of the base member. The wall has a top edge and the elbow panel has a distal edge. The top edge and the distal edge define a slot between them and the flange of the pivot member extends through the slot. The flange contacts the top edge of the wall such that the pivot member pivots on the top edge of the wall.
Most preferably, the flange of the pivot member further includes a toe that contacts the elbow panel. The elbow panel cooperates with the flange to oppose the pivotal movement of the pivot member in the direction away from the riser panel of the base member.
Other features, objects and advantages of the disclosed invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a presently preferred embodiment of the disclosed invention proceeds.